Deserved Payment
by facefreak
Summary: The team is hired to fight off a woman’s brother who only wants her inheritance. Face falls head over heels in love with her. Love story, basically.


Author: Facefreak  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The team is hired to fight off a woman's brother who only wants her inheritance. Face falls head over heels in love with her. Love story, basically.  
  
The characters from the series 'A-Team' and any other characters used from television and film belongs to their relevant owners and is used here only for pleasure (and what sweet pleasure it is!) and not for profit. The same applies to any song lyrics used in the stories. Any similarities with real life characters or situations are unintentional and coincidental (and wishful dreaming!). Christina Duke and Christopher are creations of the author of this story. Characters are used from Simon & Simon, Dukes of Hazzard and The White Shadow. The Monkees are used out of love!  
  
DESERVED PAYMENT  
  
Christina was pacing back and forth trying to make a very hard decision. "Do I really need their help or can I do it on my own? If I ask for their help, then maybe I'll be rid of him forever. If I don't, I'll probably end up dead". Her thoughts were reeling. It was time to come to a conclusion. "I'll do it". She picked up the phone and started dialing. "Yes. I want to run a classified ad in the paper for tomorrow. The ad is to read: ATEAM Needed. Will pay well. Contact Chris at 123 West Palm St. San Diego. Thank you. I'll look for it in tomorrow's paper". She hung up and continued pacing the floor. "I did do the right thing, didn't I?"  
  
The next day, the paper was delivered to Christina's house. Many people came to her house claiming to be the Ateam. She knew that none of them were who they said they were. She had done extensive research and studies on the Ateam just out of curiosity.   
  
Once again, there was a knock on the door. Before she opened the door, she peered through the window. It was Hannibal in a terrible disguise. He was dressed as Mr. Lee; an oriental man. She opened the door and patiently waited for his speech. "Hi. Can I help you?" She asked kindly. "My name is Mr. Lee. I saw in the paper that you need help". The old man looked down at his feet and spoke softly. "Yes, I do. However, I was looking for the Ateam only". She couldn't turn him away because she knew who he was. She continued to play his game, though. "You must need their help pretty bad to advertise in the paper?" She couldn't help but to grin slightly. "I didn't intend to put them in danger with the military, but I didn't know any other way to contact them. I've kept an eye out all morning for the military in hopes that they didn't read the ad. Colonel Decker does seem to be quite a pest at times. Do you have any idea how I can get in touch with them? My life is danger and I really want to hire them."   
  
She was growing tired of playing this game, but was desperate. "How will they know that you aren't working for the military?" Mr. Lee asked. "Because they would have been here by now and I have no intentions of turning them in. I believe with all my heart that they're innocent of the charges brought against them." The old man removed his fake beard and wig and introduced himself. "I'm Hannibal Smith and you've just hired the Ateam". He was smiling as he reached out his hand for hers. "Won't you come in Colonel? By the way, where are Face, B.A. and Murdock? I need the team not just one member." Hannibal looked surprised. "How do you know everybody's name?" He asked. "I've done years of research and study on the Ateam. I was looking, hoping and searching for anything that would prove you are innocent. I want to help. I knew who you were when I looked out the window. I've seen all of your disguises and know them by heart." Hannibal just shook his head in disbelief. "The rest of the guys are on the back street waiting for my okay." He then radioed the guys and told them to come on in. They walked through the door and were introduced to their new boss. Face was the last to shake hands with Christina. They were captivated with each other. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. "Face. We have work to do." Hannibal said as he interrupted their gaze. Face seemed to almost blush as Hannibal spoke. "Right, Colonel. Now, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Face asked Christina smiling.   
  
She sat down and began her story. "It all started when I was twelve. My cousin, Nicky and I, were watching television one day. There was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, there was this seventeen-year-old guy standing there claiming to be my brother. I looked at Nicky and he wouldn't respond. I told him to come in and then he explained to me that we were separated when I was born. I called my cousins back in Georgia and they were forced to tell me that this guy really was my brother. His name was Christopher and he was here to spend some time with me. I was happy at first. I couldn't figure out why nobody had told me about him before. He told me he wanted to take me to Georgia where we could meet up with my cousins. I agreed and went with him. We had a really great time and were actually bonding. When we got to my cousin's house in Georgia, everything went wrong. I went inside to get a photo album and the next thing I knew, my cousin Bo was walking inside the room. He said that Christopher had left. Of course, I just thought he went to the store or something and would be back. I was wrong. He left me there for good. When Bo explained to me that Christopher was not coming back, I cried in his arms all night long." She went into the kitchen to fix them all tea. "He abandoned you at twelve. Just left you there?" Murdock asked. She shook her head yes and continued. "I worked at the Boars Nest, a local bar, until I got enough money to come back here. By that time, I was sixteen. I enrolled at Carver High School here and met Nicky's cousin Salami. His real name was Mario Patrino. We fell in love and got engaged. The night that we graduated high school, we had our senior prom. We were supposed to get married the next day. Salami was driving me home when a car came out of nowhere and hit us head on. The car caught on fire and I took off my seatbelt. Salami's wouldn't come off. He insisted that I leave him and go to the other side of the street. After much arguing, I got out and ran to the other side of the street. As I turned around to face the car, it blew up. I tried to run to the car to save him, but by that time my friends, Rick and AJ, were there holding me back. I fought them with everything I had. They wouldn't let me go. It was too late. I heard someone laughing in the distance. I turned and saw Christopher. He had arranged the whole thing." BA sat in disbelief. "Your brother killed your fiancé?" Hannibal asked. "Yeah. It gets worse, though. After that he had my cousin Nicky killed. He died in my arms in a pool of his own blood." "Can you prove that?" Face asked. She shook her head. "No. I tried, but the police say that it was robbers. Nothing was missing. He's been trying to kill me ever since." B.A. asked, "Why is he trying to kill you?" "I inherited our parents estate. He wants it and there's no other way to get it unless I'm dead." Face's eyes lit up. "Estate. What are we talking about here?" She simply said "Everything. This house and approximately 10 billion dollars." Face almost fell to the floor. "10 billion dollars?" Face asked. She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. More money than I will ever need or use. Will you help me, please? I'm tired of fighting Christopher to stay alive. I want to live in peace." Hannibal assured her that they would be able to help.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like. There are enough rooms for everyone. I'll show you around." Christina said as she led them through the house. The guys just looked at each other and smiled. She opened the door down the hall and led them into the basement. "This is the basement. It's well equipped in case of an emergency. There are backup lights and the generators are outside hooked up in case of a disaster. There are two bedrooms, 2 full baths, a full size game room, an exercise room and fully operative kitchen." The guys were amazed. "This is incredible. How did you manage this?" Hannibal asked. "It was just a lot of imagination." Christina replied. "I'll say." Face added.  
  
"Upstairs you'll find three bedrooms with full baths and a miniature planetarium." Everyone looked at each other. "A planetarium?" they asked in unison. "I love the stars. You can't see them very well out here in the city, so I made my own. Back home, I used to lie underneath the stars all night until I fell asleep. I really miss those days." She sighed.   
  
Face stood in the living room facing the wall, which held several photos. He had a confusing look on his face. "What did you say your last name was?" Face asked curiously. "Duke". Face's eyes lit up with excitement. "Isn't this Bo Duke, the NASCAR driver, in this picture with you?" he asked. "Yeah. He's my first cousin." Murdock stepped up behind Face and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Faceman here is a big fan of your cousin Bo." Christina smiled. "I'll introduce you if you want. He gets a big head when he learns he has fans". Face just grinned from ear to ear. This was going to be fun after all.  
  
Christina continued with the tour. "Downstairs you'll find what I like to call my ballroom. There's also the hot tub room, two bedrooms and full baths and an indoor pool. Outside there's an in-ground pool and picnic area. You can choose any room you like and I insist that you make yourself at home." The guys started smiling at each other. "How about some dinner?" Christina asked. "Great. I'm starving." B.A. said. "Can I do the cooking?" B. A. asked. "Of course. If you need anything that I don't have, just let me know and I'll get it for you". Christina replied. B.A. went into the kitchen and started hunting ingredients.   
  
After a wonderful dinner, they all sat in the living room trying to put together a plan that would prevent Christopher from harming Christina. Almost three hours later, everyone except for Face and Christina went to their rooms. They sat on the couch. "Wanna go outside and sit for a little while?" she asked. Face smiled and said "Sure. I'd like that".   
  
They walked outside and sat down on the bench beside the pool. "It must be pretty exciting being a part of the Ateam?" she asked Face. "It is, but it gets lonely. The guys are the only family I have". He replied. "I can't imagine life without my family. It must have been pretty rough growing up in an orphanage." He looked surprised. "How did you know that?" "I've done tons of research on the Ateam trying to find something that would clear you of all the charges brought against you." Face couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she care so much about people she's never met before. "You amaze me. Most people I've met only care about themselves. You really care what happens to us, don't you?" She smiled and said "Yeah. I do. You spend your life trying to help others and I figured that someone needs to spend their life helping you. It seems only fair, don't you think?" Face just shook his head. "I've never really thought about someone helping us. It sounds nice, but I have a hard time trusting people". She gently laid her hand on his and said softly "Maybe you've just been trusting the wrong people." He leaned over and gently kissed her. His hands caressed her face as he leaned toward her and embraced her. For the next two hours, they talked, held hands and kissed until they decided to turn in for the night.  
  
About a month went by and Face and Christina were getting along better than ever. The whole team seemed to treat Christina like she was part of their family. One afternoon Face and Christina were outside by the pool when Christina noticed Face had a really big smile on his face. "What?" she asked smiling. "I haven't said anything." "You don't have to. You're grinning like a possum eating briars. What is it?" she insisted. "I never noticed it before, but you really do favor your cousin Bo." She softly blushed at this comment. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked. He shook his no and said "Not at all. You're beautiful". Her cheeks blushed a little redder this time. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "What was that for?" she smiled. "I can't help myself. You're incredible. What do you say the two of us go out tonight to a nice quiet restaurant and get better acquainted?" He asked. "I can't wait".   
  
That night she found the sexiest black dress that she had and dressed up like she never had before. She looked in the mirror and thought to herself Perfect! I actually look sexy! Face was out in the living room waiting for Chris. He was dressed in a very nice suit. "Wow, Face! You look like a million scammed dollars!" Murdock said. "Thanks Murdock. I hope Christina thinks I look okay". Just as he said that, Christina walked out into the living room all dressed and ready to go. Face and Murdock were silent and just stared at her. "What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked concerned. "You look....breathtaking," Face whispered. Murdock almost swallowed his tongue as he stood there gazing at her beauty. "You are one lucky man Face" Murdock said. "Thank you both so much". Murdock went upstairs and watched them as they walked out the door. "You know, you're incredibly handsome yourself. I hope I don't have to fight off any ladies tonight." He just shook his head and took her hand in his and said, "You don't have to worry about that. I only have eyes for you". He bent down and kissed her ever so gently.  
  
Face opened the car door for her and waited for her to get in. He walked to the other side of the car, got in and just stared at her. "You're so beautiful," he said again. She blushed. "I know it probably sounds like a con coming from me, but I am falling head over heels in love with you" he whispered in her ear as he leaned over to kiss her. "I believe you. I am very much in love with you also". Their lips met as they kissed for at least two minutes. "I guess we better get going if we want to make our dinner reservations on time" Face said smiling.  
  
After a nice quiet dinner at a very romantic Italian restaurant, Face and Christina drove to the beach. The walked hand in hand by the shore and enjoyed each other's company. They stopped several times along their walk and held each other close and kissed.  
  
After they got back to the house, they kissed and said goodnight to each other. Face went up to Murdock's room and knocked on the door. Murdock came to the door rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Faceman, is everything alright? It's after midnight." Murdock asked. Face entered his room and sat down on Murdock's bed. "Everything is perfect, Murdock. I'm in love. I'm really in love this time. She's incredible. I've never met anyone like her before". Murdock just stared at Face and then sat down on the bed beside his love-struck friend. "That's great, man. I'm really happy for you. She does seem to be a great gal". Murdock yawned. Face turned to face Murdock on the bed. "I want to marry her, Murdock. I want to make her my wife. I can't imagine my life without her another day". Murdock just continued to stare. "Are you serious? We're on the run from the military. That's no life for her. Always on the run. Always looking over our shoulders watching out for Decker." Face knew he was telling the truth. "I don't care. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow night. Will you keep her busy tomorrow long enough for me to buy her an engagement ring?" Murdock gave up. "Yeah. All I ask is that you talk to Hannibal tonight before you do anything". Face agreed. He went over to Hannibal's room and explained the whole situation to him. "I'm happy for you, Face. However, I tend to agree with Murdock. We're fugitives and that's not exactly marriage material. But...I know how you feel and if you still want to go through with this, then we'll figure something out." Face started grinning. "Thanks, Hannibal". Face then went back to Murdock's room and figured out a way to distract Christina while he went shopping. "Congratulations, Face. I'm really happy for you". Murdock said as they embraced. "Thanks, Murdock." Face left and Murdock was asleep before his head touched his pillow.  
  
The next morning, Face sneaked out of the house quietly without being heard by anyone. Christina got up and started cleaning up the house as she usually did. Everyone else was up by this time. She made them all breakfast. "Where's Face? Isn't he going to eat with us this morning?" Christina asked. Hannibal replied, "I sent him out to tie up a few loose ends on this case. I think we're close to getting Christopher out of your hair. All we have to do is prove that he's threatening you and we can have him locked up for attempted murder." Christina smiled. "You make it sound simple. I hope it will be." Murdock quietly breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, Chris. I was hoping that maybe you could take me over to the studio after breakfast. I'd like to hear you and the guys play again. I really enjoyed myself the other day." Chris smiled. "Sure. That'd be fun. Hannibal will you let Face know where we are if he gets back here first?" Hannibal nodded his head "Sure thing, kid." Murdock looked at Hannibal and faintly smiled. "Oh and Hannibal, there's something I need to talk to you about. Do have a minute?" Hannibal stood up from the table and said "Sure. Let's go outside". They walked outside and stood by the pool.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Hannibal asked. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I really would like for the team to move in and live here with me. Before you say anything, I've already got everything planned out so well. You could live in this house and never be discovered by Decker or anyone else." Hannibal looked surprised. "I don't follow you," he said. "I know. What you don't know is that this house has secret rooms, secret hallways and even secret passages that no one knows about. Nicky and I built them when I first moved here. There's a secret passage in every room of this house except the living room and the kitchen. Even the garage is perfect for an escape. Would you like me to show you?" He shook his head yes and she led him to the garage. "We'll start here in the garage. As you noticed, it holds three vehicles. Let's walk over here and I'll show you what I mean". They walked over to B.A.'s van. "Let's get in and I'll walk you through it." They got in with Christina in the driver's seat. "If you ever get cornered in the garage, just press this button on this support beam. There's one on each beam." She pressed the button and the van started to lower down into a hidden cavern under the house. Hannibal's eyes widened. "As you notice, there's a monitor that shows the activity in the garage. The space where the van was parked is now replaced by a concrete slab that is completely unnoticeable. When it's safe, you just press this button and you'll return to the original spot. It takes approximately five seconds to lift and lower the vehicles. If for any reason that you need to get out, there's a staircase to the left that leads to the basement. I'd rather you not turn on the ignition due to carbon monoxide, but it is well ventilated. I'm one for being safe instead of sorry." Hannibal nodded and then spoke. "This is incredible, Chris". She smiled. "Thanks. I designed and installed it myself. Let's go back up to the garage." She pressed the button and the van went back into the garage as if it had never moved. She continued to show him every secret passage and room in the house. "Now will you consider living here with me? I really have gotten used to having you around. You've got to live somewhere. Why not here?" Hannibal replied, "Let me talk it over with the team and I'll get back to you. I do have to admit though; you have every little detail worked out. What I don't understand is why you had it built?" She smiled and said "I wanted it done because I had seen it done in so many movies, but Christopher did have a little bit to do with it. It sure was fun". "Yeah, I bet it was. I'll let you know before you go to bed tonight". "Thanks Hannibal."  
  
Christina and Murdock left after breakfast and went to the studio down the road where all of the celebrities made their movies. It was also a place where the professional musicians went to hang out and practice their music. Christina was often invited by The Monkees, Dennis Quaid, and other celebrities to hang out and play the piano with them. They walked in the door after being checked in by security. "Hey, guys!" Davey Jones of the Monkees said with a huge smile. "Hey, yourself". Christina replied. "Mind if I play a few songs with you?" she asked. "Not at all. Davey's starting to sound flat," Mickey Dolenz said smiling at Davey. Christina played the piano with the guys as Murdock sat back and had a really great time.  
  
Meanwhile, Face had just purchased the ring and was showing it to B.A. and Hannibal. "I can't believe you're really gonna go through with this, man. But, I'm really happy for you" B.A. said smiling. "Thanks, B.A.". Face said as he shook B.A.'s hand. "Does Murdock still have Christina busy?" asked Face. "Yeah. He should be back anytime now." Hannibal told Face and B.A. about Christina's offer of staying at the house and all of the secret hideaways inside the house. "You're kidding, right Hannibal?" Face asked. Hannibal nodded no and said, "You wanted to marry her, didn't you? This is perfect. Not just for you, but for us also. We all can live here and be one big happy family". Face and B.A. just grinned at each other. "Everything's working out perfect. It's like it's too good to be true. I just hope nothing goes wrong." Face said. "We're going to go out of our way to make sure nothing goes wrong". Hannibal replied.  
  
"Murdock. We've been here a few hours. I'm getting hungry. Can we go back to the house and get some lunch?" Christina asked. "Yeah. I'm getting hungry, too." Murdock and Christina left the studio and went back to her house. On the way home, Christina and Murdock stopped by KFC and got enough take-out for the entire team. They got back to her house and everyone ate lunch. Face kept staring at Christina and she finally spoke. "What is it?" she asked. Hannibal spoke up. "Well, we have two things to tell you. First, we wanted to let you know that Christopher was arrested this morning and will be sent to prison for a very long time. Second, we want to take you up on your offer to live here." Christina smiled the biggest smile since they had met. "It's over? It's really over?" She asked. B.A. shook his head yes and said, "It's really over". "Thank you so much. Not only for taking care of Christopher but for agreeing to live here. I promise I won't get in your way and you'll have as much privacy as you want. Thank you so much". "Now you and Face will be able to spend more time together". Murdock said. They just smiled. She got up from the table and said "Wait right here. I'll be back in just a second". Everyone looked at each other with puzzled faces. She came back to the table with four boxes. She handed one box to each member of the team. "What is this for?" Face asked. "It's for doing the job that I hired you for. I hired you to take care of Christopher and that's what you did. That is your pay." They looked inside the boxes in disbelief. "There's one million dollars for each of you." Face just shook his head. "That's too much money", Hannibal replied. "Guys. I have more money than I know what to do with. Putting Christopher in prison is worth more than four million dollars to me any day. Please accept the money. You've helped so many people over the years that weren't able to pay you. B.A., you said yourself that a child came to you once asking for your help and he only had a dollar. You helped him. You really care about the people that you help. That's what makes you so special. This is for all the people that you've helped that weren't able to pay you. I've got the money and I want you to have it and I'm not taking no for an answer. Hannibal that could buy you a lot of cigars. Murdock that could buy Billy a lot of hamburgers and dog snacks. B.A., just think how the money can help your mama and all the kids in her neighborhood. Face, think of the corvettes you could buy." Everyone had really big smiles on their faces. "I'm paying you in cash because I figured a check might get tipped off to the wrong people." "Chris. Thank you. Not only for the money, but also for giving us someone to believe in. Someone to trust. Somewhere to hideout and somewhere to live." Face said. "You're more than welcome." She smiled. "Face, I have to admit that you are one lucky man to find a woman like Christina." Hannibal said with much sincerity. "Yeah, I know. She's the best". Face stood up and kissed Christina.  
  
"Later that night, Face drove Christina to the beach. They got out of his car and sat down on the hood. "It's so beautiful here." She said. "Not nearly as beautiful as you". She blushed. Face got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box from his jacket pocket. He took her hand in his and looked very deeply into her eyes. "Christina, I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Tears started streaming down her face as she said "Yes." They embraced and passionately kissed. He placed the ring on her finger and both were filled with love.  
  
The next day Christina and Face announced their engagement to the team. They were greeted with hugs and congratulations. Christina called all her family and friends and told everyone the wonderful news.  
  
Christina walked into the kitchen and got out some pots and pans. "Are you hungry? I'll make us something to eat," she asked. Her back was facing him. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around slowly and looked at him. "I could get lost forever in your eyes", she said. He bent down and gently kissed her. Her arms found their way around his neck and they kissed passionately. "Chris" Face asked. "Humm?" she moaned. "Is the stove on?" he asked. She shook her head no and he moved the pots and pans out of the way. He picked her up and sat her on top of the stove as his arms caressed her shoulders and arms while kissing her. "Now we're cooking!" she said with a grin. "That's really a bad joke," he said while smiling. They both laughed as he picked her up once again and moved her to the living room. He gently laid her down on the couch and continued to kiss her with soft delicate kisses. He looked down at her and softly whispered "I'm so in love with you. I can't wait to make you my wife". She looked up at him and said, "When would you like to get married?" He sat up on the couch and said, "Well, as soon as possible. How much time do you need?" She cocked her head sideways "How about a month? Will that be okay? That should give us enough time to get all the details worked out." "I don't know if I can wait that long, but I'll try." He said. They kissed very passionately.  
  
One month later, it was time for the wedding. They decided to have Christina's family from Georgia flown in and stay with them to be at the wedding. It was to be held at a large church down the street. Christina's family, all of their friends and many celebrities were invited to attend. They were at the church with only ten minutes until she was going to walk down the aisle. Face was standing at the altar with the preacher with Murdock as his best man beside him. On the other side of Murdock, were Hannibal and B.A. The organist and pianist started to play the bridal march as the doors to the church sanctuary were opened. Christina stood there with Uncle Jesse at her side. She looked at Face and saw the look on his face. Her beauty captivated him. She was so overwhelmed with love and happiness that the tears started falling before she even got to the front of the church. When they reached the spot where Face stood, Uncle Jesse kissed Christina on the cheek and sat down. Face and Christina held hands and stood before the preacher.   
  
Minister:  
Templeton Peck and Christina Duke, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.  
If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.  
Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives.  
Face:  
I, Templeton Peck, take you, Christina Duke, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.  
Face places Christina's ring on her finger and says:  
Christina, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, the Son and of the Holy Spirit.  
Christina:  
I, Christina Duke, take you, Templeton Peck, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.  
Christina places Face's ring on his finger and says:  
Templeton, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, the Son and of the Holy Spirit.  
Minister:  
With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always.  
You may kiss your bride.   
Face kissed Christina and marveled in her beauty. He whispered in her ears "I love you". She smiled through her tears and softly said, "I love you". They gathered in the fellowship hall of the church and enjoyed the company of their family and friends.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
